Hard Times
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: Hard times are just times that are hard. The team learns that the hard way.


Me and Martin where swimming at the beach. We where racing when he accedentlly swallowed a box jelly fish. He ran to the shore in huge pain.I swam to the surface of the water and barked to Chris.

I pointed my nose at Martin then dived back underwater. "Bro!" Chris yelled full of worry. The team heard and went to Chris to see what was wrong.

They saw Martin in pain and Jimmy fainted. They called an ambulance and got Martin to the hosbitle. I kept swimming until i was pulled down deep underwater. I was at the bottom of the coral reef and i was hit in the head.

At the hosbitle they doctors where taking a x-ray of Martin's stomach. The poison was speading slowly luckily. Chris was really really worried. He could not live without his brother.

I was in Donita's plane. I woke up and all i saw was blurs. All i could make out was Donita's plans for a dog-fur coat. That worried me. My cage started moving. I looked above me and i saw..., the ... Grox. Donita noticed they where stealing her prize, witch was me. It was black after that. wHEN I woke up i was on a hard,cold, canyon rocks. I looked around. All i saw was a canyon and some Groxes heading toward me. I stood up and growled. They threw me over the canyon edge.

At the hosbitle the doctors where getting ready for surgury to remove the jellyfish and it's poisons from Martin. Chris was super worried and did not want his only brother to die. Luckily; the jellyfish was removed and the poison's where fought. Now the last thing to do was wait, and hope he would make it.

I was grabing the canyon edge with my huge claws. I flapped my wings violently, but i did not fly. I looked up and saw a grox looking evily at me. He grabbed one of my arms and pulled it off the canyon

I knew then; i was gonna die. I looked down and saw rocks. Some had points on them and some did not. I looked up and the grox crept closser to my body hanging helplessly over the deep canyon.

He pulled me up to when i was half way up then he let me go. I fell down until it grabbed a limb hanging over the canyon. He fired a missle at the limb and it broke. I fell down the canyon and fell on a rock hanging over the canyon.

I looked over the edge and gasped. I looked up and the Grox was now aiming the missle at ME. I dodged all the missles but it was not over yet. He spit at me and he hit me with it. I used my darkness element and; in one shot; killed the Grox.

I walked to the edge of the rock i was on and lept off; glideing to the air. O flapped my wings as i spun into the air. Then i was knocked out falling helplessly into the canyon. Luckily; i fell between rocks. The rocks made my head hurt more.I was out for 1 day.

I woke up with i hudge headache. My leg was broken and my wing was broke too. I limpped to the shade becuse it was noon. I layed down the i was almost surounded by buzzards. I barked at them and swated at them with my paw that worked.

At the hosbitle; Martin was awake and taking to the team. He was telling the story of how he swallowed the jellyfish. "Your lucky to be alive, bro" Chris said with a sigh or relif.

Then the doctor came in with a picture of me laying life-lessly on the ground. The team looked and gasped. "Is she alive?!" Martin asked with more worry than anyone. Me and Martin where the first ones we met.

"We don't know..." said the doctor. "Her heart was beating and she was breathing... barely..." the doctOr continued. Then Martin layed down and closed his eyes to rest.

I woke up in a cold, cage. I looked out the bars and saw other dogs in cages and i heard barking. I was scared. Then the door opened. I walked out, low to the ground and i saw a snarling doberman in front of me. There where humans yelling "Fight! Fight!".

Then i relised where i was. I was in the Dog Fights. One of the doctors went to go check the Dog Fights to see if they could find me. He was disqised as a hipiy. When he got to the arena the doberman was chewing on my neck.

I flung the doberman to the wall. I snarled at him and he snarled lounder back. Everyone was cheering exept the diqised doctor. He was recording to show the team. Then a white foam came out of the doberman;s mouth.

I snarled at him and leaped into he air to fly away. I was not going to risk getting rabies. I flew up ad broke through a window to freedom. I heard yelping inside i flew into the dog keep. I freed the captured cannines and we all ran out quietly.

The doctor was still recording me until i pounced at hid ontop the building and i went after the doberman. I was going to use my elements this time. I found him and it was a show-down. We and him looked eye to eye.

I hitmotized him and he got his self stuck in a tree. I laughed at him as i un hitmotized him. He yelled in dog "MOMMY! MOMMY! SAVE ME FROM THIS BEAST!". I had a confused look then something leapped on me from the front.

I was pinned to a tree. Then a hudge female doberman said in dog "How dare you mess with my baby!". I snarled at her and pinned her to the ground.

I kicked her face and she ran away. Then i turned around and i was nose to nose to a hudge, male doberman. "Wow." i said stunded.I spead my wings and lept up in the air. The doctor was recording and the male doberman went for him.

I blocked the doberman from striking though. Instaid of striking the human; he struk me. I snarled and pinned him to the ground snarling in his face.

He started whimpering and water came from his eyes. I barked " I won't kill you. Unless you attack me again.". "Ok! Im so sorry ma'm!" he whimpered.

I barked to him and his family to follow me. They whimpered as they followed me. I looked back and smilled at them. The doberman tha was in the arena was only 4 motnths old and his family was stolen. They where trained to be fighting dogs.

I taught them the life as a regular dog. I told them i was a Wild Kratt. They where happy to be my friend. I told them i was the only dog on the team. It was kinda lonley sometimes.

Still at the hosbitle the team was watching what the doctor recorded. They were relived that i had met some new dog friends and i was alive. Martin was still in pain becuase there was still some poison in his stomach. But he smiled when i started teaching them how to be family dogs. _

Me: Hey! This is my best first chapter right nowz! Hope you liked it! I am gettning better at writeinggggg! :DDD

Amy: *walks into room*  
Me: Amy! Your awake!  
Amy: Of course! How many stories have you posted?  
Me: O.O Umm i cant remember Amy and Me: *laughs*  
Me:Hope you like our story! And the reason it said "I" instaid of the name is becuse Madison is telling the story.  
Amy: *reads chapter* O.O AWESOME! You really did get better! Good job!  
Me: Thx :) Oh and readers, if you want to be in just tell me! Please! Bai!  
Amy: Bai!  



End file.
